


If you wanna feel alive let her go.

by shadowkey



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Slow Dancing, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, accepting death, ghost!Peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	If you wanna feel alive let her go.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeggyCartinelli31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeggyCartinelli31/gifts).
  * A translation of [If you wanna feel alive let her go.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026477) by [shadowkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey). 



"Come on Steve, you've been alone working and going on mission for an entire month, can we please have a night out, just for tonight" Tony said. "The'40 were simpler times, I was just an hero per propaganda and occasionally took off some Hydra or Nazi bases, nothing more nothing less. No paperwork, no strange laws that affect my life, can't froze myself back to the '40s?" Steve smiles "And after work I have to go visit Peggy as usual" continued "How many times I have to say you that Peggy is gone, you can't always leave like she is still here" explained Stark giving him a pat on the shoulder. "Yes, I know she is psychically gone, she doesn't remember who we are and keeps calling you Howard, but is her and is still here and that's what I need" the Captain said "I have some work to do, if you excuse me". The billionaire grabs him by the wrist "Now you dress up with something cool from the '40s and we go have dinner, so that you can realize what's really happening" Tony said "You can't keep living like nothing has changed, like the world is the same you left in the 40s, nobody lives like that, and everything has changed, Stevie" Stark scolded him.  
Steve at first protest but then accept and the two go out. They enter a place that looks exactly like the places Steve used to go in the '40s "You literally brought me back to the '40s" said the amazed blonde "And I will teach you how to dance, as you wished to do for a long time" Stark took his hand and brought him to the dance floor, in that exact moment a song goes on, a song that the soldier know the best "Peggy used to always sing that song, she said we would dance to it after the war ended" commented Rogers while starting dance and in that instant something really strange, in front of him was not Tony but Peggy "Steve you have to let me go, thanks for the good memories, those will be really precious to my soul but I'm gone and you have to move on, you deserve to be happy with someone who deserves and loves you, someone you can grow old together" the lady said, Steve stuttered something and then let Peggy's hand go "Now she is totally gone, I had to let her go even if I didn't want to. You were right I need to stop negating and start accepting" Steve cried "We can get through this, I will help you, I'll always be by your side and you will feel better and alive, the important thing is that you let her go" said Stark sweetly.  
"She was happy, and I need to be happy too, I will live in this mad world even for her" Rogers said hugging Stark and dancing with him until the music went off. The two then moved on for a better future.


End file.
